marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Malekith (Yost Universe)
| team = | ally = | aemh = | video = | voice = Quinton Flynn | other = }} Malekith the Accursed is the last remaining from . He wishes to resurrect the people who cast him out so that he can rule over them. While his actions have largely been against , he has also plagued and the . Biography Early life Little is known about the early life of Malekith. He was one of the dark elves from Svartalfheim. Over time, Malekith became notorious among Asgardians and he became called "The Accursed." He also became known as the "Master of the s." Centuries ago, the elves waged a war with the s of . The elves made a deal with the to destroy the Jotuns, who was then defeated by of Asgard. It is unlikely that Malekith was involved with the war or the deal as even his own people did not trust him for whatever reason. In retaliation, the Jotuns sent s across to Svartalfheim. The glacers ruined the realm killing all elves including Malekith, but was somehow spared. Algrim became the adviser to Odin, until Surtur's sword was found. Algrim betrayed Odin and, using the sword, tried to kill him. Algrim was defeated by Odin's son and killed by his adopted son . Resurrection A grown Loki used his magic to bring Malekith back from the realm of the dead. However, Malekith found he was only half dead, bridging the living world and afterlife. Half his body retained his dark elf appearance while the other became ghostly white. Loki resurrected him as part of his plot to take over the . He wanted to find the , an ancient Asgardian relic that could create enormous snowstorms that could cover a planet. It contained the infinite cold of , the realm of the dishonored dead. Legend stated that only the dead could find it. Since Malekith was half-dead, he could find it. Odin had hidden it somewhere, but only he knew the location. Malekith eventually found that the device was hidden in an old temple on , where a grown Thor decided to stay. In order to obtain the Casket, Malekith made a deal with Loki, , and . To pay them back for his resurrection, Malekith would find the Casket and give it to them. Though he had no intention of following through with the agreement. Journey into Mystery Malekith traveled to Midgard, to a nation called , and hired three mortal men to trek across the wilderness. They gathered s, supplies, and twelve for their journey. Malekith chose to keep his other worldly origins hidden with a large coat, , and s. He rode in the first sled while they raced across the tundra approaching a frozen mountain range. They got close and stopped. Malekith and the men left their sleds and all but two dogs. As they approached the temple entrance, the dogs left behind began ing. They arrived on a ridge and found an ice-covered bridge to the temple. One of the Norwegian men pointed out the entrance. Malekith led the way there. The group was then stopped by large metal gates blocking the entrance. He tried to touch the chained gates, but found they were made of . His hand began to freeze and he pulled it away. He looked at the largest man in the group. The man came forward and kicked the gates open. The group waited for Malekith to lead the way. The men pulled out their s as the cave was quite dark. As they walked through the frozen caves, one of the men saw a warrior still frozen in his armor. The men looked around seeing more Vikings, frozen as if in the middle of battle. Two of the men became overwhelmed with fear and ran. Malekith stopped when he saw a staircase. It led to a chamber, which looked like an enormous monster of ice, and held a large box. The remaining man walked up to join him. He then walked forward up the stairs. Malekith watched him go. The man neared the top and began opening the box. However, he was soon frozen solid. Malekith followed up the stairs watching him. He pushed the frozen man aside and used magic to lift the lid, tossing it to the side. He was bathed in a bright yellow light. He reached in and grabbed the Casket, the force of the magic blew off the scarf he had. He then held up the Casket, his plan finally coming together. Casket of Ancient Winters Soon after, the dogs that Malektith kept began to growl. A portal to Asgard suddenly opened and out came Amora and Executioner. The dogs began barking at the two Asgardians. Amora ordered him to call them off. Malekith then asked if she was sent to check on him. He claims to be hurt, as if Loki does not trust him. She points out that Loki is no fool and does not trust him. She reminds him that his people did not trust him before their destruction. She goes on to remind him that he should remember and fear Loki's powers, which brought him back from the dead and could send him back. Malekith wandered over to the dogs who scattered before him. Amora then demanded to see the relic. He agreed and pulled it out of his coat. He enveloped it in a magic sphere and floats over to her. As she reached for it he pulled it back to him. He dropped it in his hand saying that Loki would be disappointed in him if he did not make sure it was the true Casket. Realizing what he is doing, Amora ordered Skurge to stop him. He ran forward, but Malekith opened the Casket. The giant Asgardian lifted his but was frozen solid as he neared him. Malekith agreed that they should not have trust him. He told her that "it" was beginning. He held up the Casket and it opened further. Amora was also frozen. Cold winds poured out of the Casket. It created enormous spikes of ice around them. The power then rose up through the roof and into the sky. The frozen winds swelled into the atmosphere. Soon, an enormous -like storm began developing. The storms spread across the planet. Everywhere, hurricanes began spreading the cold of the Casket. began falling even in hot climates and whole s were frozen solid. The Casket also spread large s, who began attacking the people. Malekith then turned his dogs into large monstrous hounds. The Accursed Soon, a mortal crashed outside the temple, overwhelmed by the cold. The passengers entered consisting of Thor and his and . They were arguing about magic and technology when Black Panther stopped them. They looked up and saw Malekith sitting on a throne of ice with the Casket at his side, his dead half hidden in shadow. Thor then look to the side to see Amora in ice. Malekith greeted the Thunderer. When Thor recognized him, Iron Man asked who he was. Thor explained that he was Malekith the Accursed, Master of the Hounds, and a dark elf of Svartalfheim. Iron Man did not seem to understand any of that. Thor approached the elf wondering how he could be there when he died in the war with the Jotuns. Malekith explained to the Odinson that he walks in both realms. He leaned forward revealing his dead half. Thor then began spinning to attack. Malekith wielded the winds to freeze Thor solid. Iron Man called out to his teammate who was now frozen solid. Black Panther then demanded to know what the elf wanted and why he unleashed the storm. He explained that he heard Thor turned his back on Odin and Asgard. He went on to say that he wanted to make the mortal realm his new home. He wanted to resurrect all his people in Midgard, and that it is already started. He claimed that the Casket would destroy the mortals and he would cut off Midgard from the other realms. At the same time, the Ice Dragons began falling apart. They began forming into the spirits of the elves. Meanwhile, Malekith stated the world will become a paradise for his people. He then turned to smoke and reappeared near the two mortals. He stated he will rule the world. The two mortals prepared for battle when Malekith's hounds begin growling. As they approached, they continued to grow. The two became trapped between the approaching hounds and Malekith. He tells the mortals that they will not be alive to see his reign, and calls the Casket over to him. He wields the winds to blow towards Iron Man. The Avengers The winds hit him but Malekith was surprised when the mortal reappears just fine, having used a shield to protect himself. He then wondered if that was all Malekith had to threaten him with. Growing angry, he ordered his hounds to tear them apart. One leaped down from a ledge and onto Iron Man. One went for Black Panther but he jumped over it. Another attacked from behind but Black Panther managed to get the two to knock each other out. He landed in front of Malekith, who smiled at his opponent. Black Panther ran forward and threw a punch, but Malekith turned to smoke and disappeared. He reformed behind the mortal, but Iron Man warned him. However, Malekith turned to a larger and darker version of himself and attacked. Black Panther could only scream as he swirled around him. Black Panther looked around but saw only darkness. He looked down and saw the eye of Malekith. Spikes rose out of the eye and attacked him. Malekith smiled as he screamed. Iron Man fought off a hound but tried to see what happened to his companion. He used his to knock off the hound and tried to fire a at Malekith's smoke form. However, he was attacked by another hound. The blast did hit Thor and freed him from the ice. He called out to the Asgardian telling him to get up. Thor then explained that metal is the bane of the elves, and iron was his weakness. Inside the smokey tornado, Black Panther struggled against the attack. He pulled out two blades and attacked. Malekith was hurt and let him go. Falling to the ground, the mortal stated that worked as well. Malekith reformed nearby, cursing the mortals for daring to think they could hurt him. When he insulted the "mere man" Iron Man flew from behind and grabbed him. He flew the elf into the winds of the storm. Though somewhat hurt, Malekith noted that the armor has very little actual iron in it despite his name. He turned and grabbed the armored mortal and throwing him into a wall. Thor walked up stating that the elf forgot his place and needed reminding. He raised Mjolnir and charges it with . Thor's own storm then surrounded the Casket's. A bolt of lightning strikes Malekith but he was unphased. He claimed that while the hammer may wield magic, he was magic. He told them he was beyond life and death, and that nothing could stop him so long as he had the Casket. Iron Man flew up and began blasting him, but the attacks were blocked by the winds. He asked Thor how to stop him. Thor claimed not to know. Malekith then opened his eyes blasting the group back. Iron Man continued using his shield while Black Panther struggled to stay warm. Black Panther then explained that in science and mysticism work together. While Thor claims he was too strong for his lightning, Iron Man notes that his armor weakens him. He then tells the Thunderer to use his full lightning on him. Iron Man flew up towards Malekith. He flew through the winds and grabbed the elf. He put his glove to Malekith's living half, which began burning him. Fighting for Midgard, Thor threw his lightning at Iron Man. The resulting energies caused great pain for Malekith. He screamed in pain. Malekith was then turned to a ghastly corpses. He crumbled to dust and was swept into the winds of the Casket. Thor then struggled to close the Casket. With it closed, Midgard returned to normal and the spirits of the elves disappeared. The Casket was then taken by Amora and Skurge to Jotunheim and given to the Jotun king . Second Return Malekith was not gone for good. He reformed his body and left Midgard. The dark elf joined Executioner, the Jotuns, s, s, and even fire demons to take down Asgard while Odin was in his yearly . It is during this time that Asgard becomes vulnerable, without Odin's protection, and can more easily be destroyed. Malekith was carried by several men and surrounded by warriors. He attacked with his magic, but was stopped by Asgard's own sorcerers. He was defeated by the forces of Asgard led by Thor along with , , and the . It is unknown what became of him following the failed siege as he was not seen afterwards. Powers and Abilities Malekith is a master of the dark magical arts. Through it, he can move objects with his thoughts, similar to . Similarly, he can redirect other magic such as the winds from the Casket of Ancient Winters. He can also transform into smoke making himself into a variety of forms such as a monstrous version of himself and . Having been resurrected by Loki, Malekith is half dead. He can walk amongst the living but contains knowledge of the dead. With this ability, he was able to locate the temple containing the Casket of Ancient Winters. The dark elf's most noted power ability is command over the . He was the first to find it after Odin hid it on Midgard. He can manipulate the winds to redirect them wherever he wishes. With it he nearly took over Midgard. Weakness Like all dark elves, Malekith affected is by the touch of metals. While all metals seem to hurt him to some degree, is particularly painful. A brief touch of an iron gate turned his hand white causing him great pain. Black Panther also discovered he was vulnerable to vibranium, enough to make him retreat but not enough to permanently hurt. , while containing little actual iron, was able to damage him. When supercharged by Thor, it seemingly killed him. Personality Earning his title as The Accursed, Malekith is a cruel person concerned only with himself. He turned on his people so they cast him out. He seems to only want to resurrect the dark elves so that he may rule over them. He shows no qualms about betraying his allies if it serves his purpose. He takes great pleasure in besting his foes. Relationships The only known relationship Malekith has had is with Loki and by extension Amora and Skurge. Neither one trusted the other. Malekith was not trusted by his own people and Loki, being the God of Mischief, betrayed his adopted people. Both sides suspected the other of betrayal and were just using the other to get what they wanted. Malekith acted first betraying Loki's agents Amora and Skurge. However, it does not seem that the Casket was Loki's true plot. He was using Malekith to distract Thor while he cast a spell to keep the Thunderer out of Asgard. Background Malekith was voiced by Quinton Flynn on . His appearance on was an unvoiced cameo. This is the first animated version of the character. In the Comics Malekith can also shapeshift, or at least generate illusions to appear as others. Malekith made an alliance with Loki on behalf of Surtur to take control of humans using food provided by to get the Casket of Ancient Winters. Algrim was one of his followers. Malekith forced Thor to battle Algrim then tried to kill both in lava. Algrim then came back as the armored villain Kurse. Malekith was captured in Asgard after the Casket was destroyed. Disguised himself as Balder when the man was about to be crowned ruler of Asgard. Kurse found him out and broke his neck. He later returned "half dead." Has also impersonated and . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Malekith (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Malekith (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Hulk Vs Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Villains (Hulk Vs) Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Dark Elves (Hulk Vs) Category:Dark Elves (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)